Spirit Bound
by My-Heartless-Immortal
Summary: My version of the first chapeter of spirit bound! I really hope Adrian and Rose and Demitri don't cross paths!
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Bound(My incredible version.)

Lissa was so close to his face I was jealous. After my encounter with my love Dimitri, I have felt an unbreakable bond between Adrian and me.

"Lissa, what are you doing?!" I yelled from down the field and broke into a sprint going her way. Adrian, Lissa, and Christian stood there in silence.

"What, can't handle a little competition?" Adrian smirked. Christian was very mad from the look of things and then I understood they were working on seeing each others auras. Since Lissa can't see auras very well they stand about ten inches apart, witch I really don't like. See, now Adrian and I are dating, and I don't like the idea of both of us helping Lissa but as long as we are together and she is safe there is nothing to worry about.

"Let's call it quits for today, Lissa." Adrian said when he started breaking a sweat.

Christian helped gather Lissa's things and they headed for her dorm. Adrian and I fell in step to the room. Not knowing it, he picked me up and hurled me onto the bed. I grabbed his perfect face and kissed him slowly and deeply. I moaned as he pinned me on the soft be. His shirt was off…

But it stopped there, a small knock on the door was all it took.

"Who is it?" I yelled between breathes.

"It's Tasha, Rose we really need to talk." Adrian opened the window and hurled himself of the two story roof. I hope he's okay. I opened the door and Tasha held a small piece of paper in her hand. She looked worried. When I saw her face, it brought back memories of Dimitri, but she was over him she didn't care he loves or loved me. She walked in handed me the letter, and Immediately I started reading it.

_Rose, to start I still have my humanity but I want the life of you, my heart is yours. The other Strigoi will be traveling to St. Vladamirs and plotting your attack, I value my life so I have to be participating in this arrangement, be prepared. I know you think I am dead but trust me my old stake would not have done the trick. PLEASE BEWARE!_

_With all of my heart, Dimitri Belikov _

"Oh my god." I broke down and positively poured my eyes out. Tasha sat down next to me on the bed and stroked my hair. I looked up at her.

"What are we going to do?" I pleaded, thinking that my love is coming to kill me.

"Shhh, it's not over you will be safe. I have to go, I'm so, so sorry." She walked out and Adrian knocked on the door, with Lissa at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, with concern on her face.

"Dimitri's coming! What are we going to do? We have to find Victor!"

"Adrian leave us alone for a minute." Lissa asked him patiently.

"Of course, I'll be in my room." He said.

"What are you going to do; we have to break Victor out to save Dimitri." She said. Deep down, I knew I loved Dimitri, Adrian was just there but I love both of them.

"Let's go see Victor."

"Now," Lissa asked. She knew the answer.

We got into the Ford, my new truck. We drove two hours to the prison. The guards let us into his cell.

"Ahh, my two favorite girl why are you here on this fine day?" Victor asked. "C'mon were breaking you out." Lissa said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Victor asked us impatiently. I got my brand new phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial 2.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello, Adrian, ohh Rose were are you, you left in a hurry?"

"I'm with Victor, I need you to call the queen. We need to break Victor out."

"Ohh, okay, what am I supposed to say."

"Tell her that Lissa is dropping the charges and will need to speak with him privately for a few days." I told him.

"Okay, I've got her on the other line I'll call you right back."

Ring, ring, ring. I picked up my phone.

"She said yes!" He yelled. I told the guards what the queen said and they released


	3. Chapter 3

him into our custody. We stayed in a hotel and I explained to victor what had happened. He asked Lissa to heal him and she did. It did not take long to find Dimitri, he was in the hotel across the street from St. Vlad's. Which we were to. Lissa figured out that each of them were in separate rooms each on a different floor so they would not seem suspicious.

Ding, I rang the bell to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The doorman asked.

"Umm, is there a Dimitri Belikov here, see we are friends of his and we wanted to stop by and say hello." Victor explained. Wow, Lissa and I would have never thought he was so good at acting.

"Yes sir, room 804. You have a nice night." The doorman said and walked away. We went up to room 804 and there he was with the door open. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"I should never have agreed to search for my, Roza with them." He let out a sigh. He looked as beautiful as ever and by what I'm seeing, he is still a regular man.

"Dimitri, Victor's here to cure you." I said softly and approached the bed with Lissa guarding me. Victor walked in and closed the door.

"Rose," Dimitri got up and hugged me he started kissing me softly, until Lissa interrupted.

"Well, Dimitri lets get you all fixed." Lissa said very soft. Victor walked up to Dimitri and whispered in his ear something I couldn't hear.

"Really!" Dimitri said.

"Rose, when you stabbed Dimitri, he changed. He's fine now." Victor smiled at me and walked out. He was a free man now. He got up, picked me up and danced me around in his arms, I couldn't stop smiling. Lissa's smile couldn't disappear either. Dimitri, Lissa, and I ran down the stairs, to the car.

Dimitri's green shirt was bloody.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Rose missed when she stabbed me." Dimitri said.

We stopped in front of the wall by the cabin where it all happened. Dimitri and I climbed over the wall with Lissa on his back. I lifted Dimitri's green shirt of his head. I touched his wound.

"I'll go get the guardians." Lissa said.

About 10 minutes later she returned with 5 original St. Vlad's guardians. They all gasped, as Dimitri and I sat on the place he died.

"How rose," they asked.

"He kept his humanity when I stabbed him, and missed, on purpose. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Umm, will I get one of my three molninja marks removed? " I said

"No," They all chuckled a little bit. At lunch they announced that Dimitri is back and all the middle section was surrounded by him, then I noticed it was only girls. The reason why he smiled was because we could finally have a relationship because I am Lissa's guardian and he isn't. I walked through the girls and gave him a long breathless kiss, then all the little girls dispersed. Lissa and Christian approached us with Tasha. Tasha ran up to him and he held out his arms and gave her a big hug. I smiled.

Tasha turned to me. "Rose, thank you so much, he is so alive." She told me and started crying and walked away.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked.

"He's with the queen, he's gone." Lissa told me. Dimitri had to repress a laugh. I shrugged

"I'll miss him, I guess." But I still felt an emptiness inside me.

That night while Dimitri and I were walking, holding hands, we seemed to end up at the little shack where it all happened.

"Do you want to go in?" I asked because he stood speechless at the small entrance.

"Ya, but I want to try something." He told me. He led me into the small room with the cot facing the wall. He unzipped my strapless shirt and it fell, I took off his black cotton undershirt, I felt myself being lathered in soft kisses, and I dropped his pants then I noticed mine were all ready off and I fell to the bed. My legs were rapped around his hips and I was breathing hard I grabbed his face and necked him.

"Oh My God! Dimitri!" I shouted, the bed legs started rattling but we kept going and going. His soft kisses ran softly from my stomach non-stop to my lips. His breathing picked up and so did his speed. When we stopped I remembered the seen that happened before so I checked the small windows and there was absolutely no one in sight so we snuck to the guardian rooms. When we reached the front room there were a few guardians none that I knew but they looked skeptical so Dimitri and I went our separate ways.

It was 12:00 exactly when Lissa called me on my cell. I know this because I was in bed when she called.

"Yes, Lissa what's wrong?" I asked I was nervous but sleepy.

"Umm, can we talk" She asked.

"Sure, I'll come to your room."

When I got to her room the door was open.

"You wanted to talk? Is everything okay?" I asked because she had a concerned look on her face.

"Ya, it's just while I was practicing seeing aura's I wanted to see if I could find out what you were up to," she said.

I took in a deep breath and put my hands in my face.

"I swear, I didn't know you were with Dimitri, I saw through your eyes, on purpose, I just wanted to see if I could do it," She said. But I stopped her.

"It's okay, umm; can I go back to bed though?" I asked, because I was very exhausted.

When I dropped myself into bed, it was 1:30.

"Oh My God! Lissa kept me up all night, uhh." I said to myself.

When I woke up in the morning, it was 9:00 and Dimitrti was sitting in my room.

"What are you doing in here?


	4. Chapter 4

Then I noticed he was standing with my mother. In her normal attire, black and white. It was so bland. While I was recapping in my mind the events that had took place with in the six hour time span, I was completely clueless. My mom approached me and with one hand grabbed my arm and threw me out of bed.

"Stop, this wasn't the plan!" Dimitri shuttered.

"Well, it is now because your little girlfriend needs to see the queen!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, and then I remembered Adrian. I sat on the floor with rug burn, then I held out my leg and kicked my mom's feet and she fell to the floor.

My mom grabbed my neck and went and proceeded to punch me, and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the castle in a couch in front of the queen and Adrian. Dimitri stood at my side as he helped me up. Then I noticed I was wearing a very reveling green tank top, a pair of jeans, and some black sandals. The things I fell asleep in after I went to talk to Lissa. The queen stood in front of me with a skeptical face. Then I saw Lissa wearing a crown.

"Ohh no," I whispered under my breath to Dimitri. Lissa was to be crowned queen.

I stepped forward to where Lissa sat.

"I'm going to be your guardian right, Lissa."

"I hope so," She told me, tear drops ran down here eyes.

"Rose's aura is turning black, see when Lissa is in pain Rose absorbs it, so there will be no emotional problems." Adrian announced.

"This is a game right! You don't believe I can take care of Vasalissa, is that really what it is? You people are cowards! I took her for two years into hiding to protect her, before I was out of school I earned two molninja marks, to protect her. I am standing in a castle with three people out of this entire society of vampires, that believe I can not protect Vasalissa Dragomir! I have spent my entire high school year watching her and protecting her. I especially did not do it to see her be taken away from me."

"Hmm, that is another thing we also need another guard, Vasalissa what do you think of young Dimitri Belikov over here."

"I'd like both of them to be my guardian's, because they work well as a group, and Rose needs Dimitri."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My mom was waiting outside when we left the building. She pulled me aside while Dimitri and Lisa admired the outside building made of ivory. When he saw my mom he shot me a quick glance. I nodded toward him, signaling him to take Lisa farther away. I can't stand the way she was looking at me like I was a little tramp fallowing Dimitri.

"Rose, I'm very mad that I have to pull you over to actually tell you to not follow guardian Belikov around."

"Excuse me, guardian Hathaway," Lissa came over and then I felt very uncomfortable. "Rose is my guardian now, and I'd appreciate it if you left my guardians alone."

"Yes, Queen Dragomir." My mom walked away and Lissa smiled and looked over at Dimitri. He smiled and turned around back in position. I caught up with my mom and grabbed her arm, she shrugged me off. She turned around and slapped me. I fell to the floor. I got up.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked and I stared at her in shock. She's hit me but not this hard.

"You bitch, you have taken my dream away. For the rest of your life you will protect Valissa. Hopefully yours won't last won't last that long." She turned around before I could turn this argument into a fight. At night I saw my mom with a dark figure, I was on my break so Lissa was with Dimitri so I followed my mom and dove into some bushes. My mom touched the figures arm and he drove his fangs into my mom's neck, when she fell to the ground I ran and got Dimitri and Lissa.

When we got to the seen my mom was laying with a man, he looked Strigoi. I plunged a stake into his heart and Lissa covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Dimitri, don't let anyone know take Lissa to the field." He walked away with slow agony burning in his heart. You could tell he knew it was wrong to leave her there with her now turned Strigoi mother. She laid there and cried, her mom had not survived the change into a darker soul, the venom of this man had not spread she was gone forever. To make sure she was gone, Rose pulled out another stake and plunged it into her mom's heart. A few minutes later Lissa and Dimitri arrived where she her mother, and the Strigoi man lay. Dimitri picked her up and Lissa laid her hand on Rose's arm. When Rose woke the next day she had two more Molninja marks burning in her neck.

"That makes five," I whispered to her but then noticed Lissa was sitting in the love chair across from her bed.

"I'm so sorry, I told them only one more since it was your mom. They told me it was Dhampir rules, and there should be no exceptions. They found this letter from your mom addressed to you do you want me to read it to you?"

"Yes." I couldn't make eye contact with Lissa.

She began to read.

_My darling daughter, I love you don't think I don't. I have failed to tell you that I wanted to be with your father. I never told you he was Strigoi. I knew He and I would die together just I hope you killed us. You have grown up to be what I expected you to be. I'm so sorry I have treated you the way I have. It was not right of me. Please I am begging you for my forgiveness. I left this world with your father and I hope I do not see you where I rest soon. I knew you would think this is your fault it's not. Rose Hathaway I leave you all I have and my undying love and soul. Please do not loose the black covered book in my room it has the secrets in it, only Hathaway's like you can open, I am the missing link and you are the one that has just begun._

When Lissa stopped she saw me crying.

"I found the book in her room here, take it." She told me.

I opened the book, there laid pictures of my father. Lissa sat next to me I looked up at her and smiled.

"This is my father," I said I smiled and looked up at her. I started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose, I arranged a dinner in your honor. You and Dimitri are expected to come." Lissa said.

"Who will be guarding you?" Dimitri asked dryly.

"Christian's guardian."

"Okay, what time?"

"Six," Lissa said. "Be there on time."

"Okay," Dimitri chimed in. It was four thirty already. I rushed Dimitri out so I could get ready. I chose a dark green dress, with a silk lining, it was short about four or five inches above the knee. I had green high heels, and a black necklace, with the ring Dimitri gave to me. I put on green eye shadow and lip gloss with mascara.

I entered the ballroom, sadly with no one but Lissa at my side. Everyone turned around, with champagne glasses in their hand. They all looked at the both of us like we were the last beautiful women alive. I thought they were starring at Lissa, but when we parted all eyes were on me.

"God Rose I expected beautiful, but this is, wow." Dimitri said.

Threw the night many Moroi came up and congratulated me. Adrian's aunt was there, I was scared half to death to look at her, but when I glanced over at her our eyes locked. Fury and fiery rage burned in her eyes. Dimitri pulled my face toward him and pointed to Adrian's father approaching our table.

"Hello Rose." He greeted me lightly and couldn't look at me.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I whispered to Dimitri.

"You look beautiful tonight and your skin is positively glowing radiance. Your to beautiful to be looked at." He grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor, where there a spotlight turned on to our body's as we pressed ourselves to each other. He looked deeply in my eyes.

"There going to have to stare." He whispered into my ear.

"What are you doing? I'm no good at dancing." I whispered lightly to him.

"Just follow me."

We traveled all over the dance floor. He took my hand and threw my body until are arms were at the edge of dislocating and quickly twirled me back into his arms were we danced until the final beat of the song. At the end everyone clapped. Dimitri walked me out of the room, were everyone starred at us in the hallway. The moroi parted away for us. We walked out into the cold wind and the snow. To the porch, one of the many places I had fought for my life at.

"You were amazing, Roza." He smiled softly at me and are lips parted into a soft kiss. After a few seconds it stopped and I felt light headed. He walked me to the stairs, and to a room I had never really been allowed in, his room. When we walked in a warm fire burned by the love seat where he and I both sat. He pulled me to his lap and pulled me close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you by yourself to go and kill them."


End file.
